White and Green Go Together
by Spiziri
Summary: Prequel to Okami. The girl Issun saved from Yosphet wasn't Kai, but a different Oina girl. And, thus, a friendship was born.


p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;""How the heck did I end up in this blizzard?" A voice cried as a green bug hopped quickly through the forest known as Yosphet. This green bug was actually a Poncle named Issun. Issun rushed through the dark forest as a powerful blizzard blew against him. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;""Old man Ishaku is going to have my hide when he finds out I snuck out!" Issun grumbled. As he hopped to the Poncle village, Ponc'tan, Issun tripped over what seemed to be a lump of snow. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;""What the...?" Issun pushed himself to his feet and looked at what he tripped on. The snow was brushed off some from when Issun tripped, revealing something black. "What is this?" Issun brushed away all of the snow off the object. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Buried under that snow was revealed to be a small, young wolf all curled up. It was a white wolf, as white as the snow, but it's ears were colored black, giving it a unique characteristic. On it's head was also a mask of a rabbit. The wolf felt ice cold to the touch, shivering and barely alive. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;""Hey! Hey, you! What are ya? Dead?" Issun called, trying to make the wolf pup stir. He bounced on its head. "Hey! Wake up, furball!" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Slowly, emerald green eyes opened up. The pup lifted its head a little. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;""What's wrong with ya? Whaddya doin out here in this blizzard?" Issun asked. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;""emI'm lost.../em" The wolf barked weakly. Poncles can understand and talk to animals. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;""Where ya from? I know this forest like the back of my hand! I'll take you back in no time!" Issun offered, with pride. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;""emWep'keer.../em" The wolf barked in response. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;""Wep'keer? Does that mean you're from the Oina tribe? Come to think of it...that mask of yours emdoes/em look like the masks the Oina wear..." The wolf laid her head back down, too weak and too cold to keep it up any longer. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;""Hey! Don't be going to sleep on me! We gotta get you outta here before you freeze to death! C'mon, get up! Get up!" Issun angrily bounced on its head. The wolf mustered all the strength that it could to stand on shaky legs. It was shivering so terribly. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;""Alright! Good job! Now follow me! Like I said, I know this place like the back of my hand! I'm a real expert!" Issun bragged as he hopped along through Yosphet and the blizzard. The wolf followed him closely, locking its green eyes on the green light bouncing forward. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"It was tough fighting against a blizzard like this. The wolf struggled many times, collapsing once or twice. But, thankfully, Issun was there to encourage it and help it get through it. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"But they got through. Issun was able to successfully lead the wolf back to Wep'keer. The wolf instantly cheered up and dashed around the village./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;""Hey! Where ya going?" Issun demanded, following after it. The wolf ran up to one of the huts, went inside, and shook itself off. The hut had large bookcases just filled entirely with books. The bookcases were all along the walls, not leaving any open space available on them, and reaching from the floor to the ceiling. There was a warm fire in the middle of the room, which is what made the hut feel so warm. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;""Ah! Fire! Fire! Nice warm fire!" Issun cheered, hopping closer to the fire to warm up. The wolf moved closer too, desperately wanting to warm up after being in that blizzard. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Just then, another person entered the hut. A tall man with long, straight hair primarily black as the night, except on the top where it was blue. He wore an intimidating blue Oina mask and wore blue and white robes. His name was Samickle./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;""Shira?" He called, surprised. The wolf jumped in the air and performed a backflip. However, a wolf did not land. Instead, the wolf had transformed into a little girl. She had curly, raven black hair and was dressed in white and silver robes. She wore a rabbit mask over her face like the other members of the Oina tribe. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;""Big brother!" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"She ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;""I was worried sick. The whole village was looking for you. Where have you been all this time? What were you doing in such a nasty blizzard?" He demanded in a scolding tone. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;""I'm sorry, big brother! Everyone kept telling me to stay away from the consuming forest, but I just had to see what was so bad about it! But I soon got lost and weak..." The girl, Shira, explained. "But this Poncle found me! He saved me and brought me back here!" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;""Thank you for saving my younger sister. She would've died out there if it wasn't for her." Samickle said to Issun. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;""Nah, it was nothing. I can't leave somebody alone dying! Not if I can help it! Especially if it's a little lady!" Issun assured. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;""Wanna stay with us until the blizzard's over?" Shira offered. "I don't think you'll be able to get back to your village in it." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;""No thanks. I gotta get going. Old man Ishaku is going to kill me. I better get back before he gets even more mad." Issun turned down, heading towards the door./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;""Wait!" Shira called, breaking from her brother's arms. "What's your name?" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Issun smiled. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;""The name's Issun! The great artist and future Celestial Envoy! How's that for a title? I got a name you'll never forget! Later!" And with that, Issun left the hut with a grand wave of his green cape. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="text-decoration: line-through;"/span/p  
hr /  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;""Issun! Issun!" Shira called. The following day after the blizzard, Shira went back into Yosphet. She found the clearing where Ponc'tan lay nestled. The curious little girl circled the tree stump and tried to peek in the glowing golden hole. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;""Oi! Whaddya want? This is not how you get a Poncle!" Issun grumbled as he exited from Ponc'tan into the clearing. "Oh. You're the Oina girl from yesterday." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;""Hi, Issun!" Shira greeted cheerfully. "I managed to find you here. I've been looking everywhere for you!" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;""Me? Why?" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;""Because I want to thank you, silly!" Shira answered. "You saved my life!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;""It was nothing." Issun assured./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;""I'm Shira, by the way." Shira introduced myself. "And that was my big brother, Samickle, that you met yesterday. Don't worry, he's not as scary as he looks." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;""Nice to meet ya, Shira. Shouldn't you be with your brother right now? Won't he be worried that you're back in Yosphet?" Issun asked. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;""Actually, I'm trying to hide from them. I have spiritual lessons with Kemu today. But they're so boring and Kemu is so strict. So, I decided to come see you instead!" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;""Tell me about it! I'm supposed to go to painting lessons with old man Ishaku and train to be a Celestial Envoy!" Issun groaned. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;""What's a Celestial Envoy?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"A Celestial Envoy's job is to paint pictures of gods. They help rally the people's faith, ya know? When people start to lose faith, the gods grow weak. /spanOld man Ishaku wants me to be the seventh Celestial Envoy, since he was the sixth and he's my grandfather. But he's so tough on me! I don't even wanna do it because it's so hard!" Issun explained. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;""You just rallied my faith, Issun! I'll believe in the gods with you and help you out!" Shira decided. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;""Really?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;""Yeah! Because I know exactly how you feel! Kemu says I hold great spiritual power. He wants me to be the one who performs the Volcanic Incantation for him when he can't. But I think it's just a bunch of stuff he's making up." Shira then crouched down to get closer to Issun. She said in a hushed tone, "I think he's starting to lose it because he's so old, if you ask me!" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Issun burst out laughing with Shira./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;""And Samickle's got me reading all kinds of books! But it's just so emboring/em!" Shira continued. Issun nodded in understanding. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;""Always painting." Issun said. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;""Always reading." Shira added. They both sighed in unison. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;""I like you, Shira. You're different than anyone else I've met. I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." /span/p 


End file.
